Secrets Behind Bars
by Penny Dai
Summary: HPGWSM. No one knew exactly what happened before her life as a Winner and she wanted to keep it that way. But when a series of unplanned events occur Serena is forced to confront her past. ek, bad summary


Secrets Behind Bars  
Penny Dai  
  
Rated: PG - 13 (mild curse words and sexual innuendo)  
  
Disclaimer: Characters from Gundam Wing, Harry Potter and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.  
  
Summary: Serena's life is nothing but gaps and loop holes. No one knew exactly what happened before her life as a Winner and she wanted to keep it that way. But when a series of unplanned events occur Serena is forced to confront her past.  
  
Crossover: Harry Potter / Sailor Moon / Gundam Wing  
  
AN: Alright, I want to tell you guys what a pleasure it is to finally write for all you lovely people. Now first off, this chapter might be a little confusing. Hell cross that out, it'll probably be slow and confusing. But trust me it'll speed up pretty fast. Once the foundation for the story is set, we can let all hell begin! Okie dokie, well I'll stop rambling and let you read it. Don't forget to review afterwards!  
  
For Better or Worse  
  
Tears trailed down her cheeks. Leaning against the wired fence she watched the plane slowly lift into the air. He left, just like that. Her heart throbbed while her soul begged her to follow. But she couldn't, no he needed to do this even if it meant that he'd never come back to her. Lifting a hand, she quickly brushed away the tears.  
  
"I hope you find what you are looking for Micah. I really do." She then turned away, walking calmly away from the airport not once did she look back.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He saw her. How could he not. It was like a pull inside his body that always led him to her. There she stood next to the fence, staring quietly at his plane. He wondered if she could see him. She was a beauty, a mirage, before his eyes. He had waited for her to come and say her goodbyes, but she never arrived. And now here he was sitting here leaving to England and there she stood, solid. He longed to run off the plane and tell her that he didn't need to do this but he did. He needed to go to England to retrieve the other part of his heart, the part of him that stayed faithfully with Leila. And he also knew that Serena was scared that he would never come back to her, but some how he knew he would. He continued to watch her even when she was nothing but a fading figure. "Good bye, love. I'll come back to you. I promise." He whispered as he closed his eyes, her every feature engraved in his mind.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Everyone offered their pity and sympathy at the sorrowful blonde that seemed captured in a daze. The once happy, energized bunny was now a pale, thin woman whose heart looked like it was about cave.  
  
"Serena? Are you listening to me?" A red-head called, waving her hand in front of Serena's face.  
  
Almost like a bird ruffling her feathers, Serena looked up startled as if someone had just woke her up from a dream. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening Erin, would you please say that again?"  
  
Erin just rolled her eyes. "Where you thinking about him again?"  
  
Serena offered a sad smile and nodded. "I can't get him off my mind Erin. He's everywhere." She opened her hand to emphasize her point. "And I miss him, I truly do. I thought I could survive with him being half away across the Atlantic Ocean but I can't."  
  
Erin patted Serena's hand lightly. "He'll come back, he loves you."  
  
"Does he?" Serena questioned, her striking blue eyes stared into nothing but everything.  
  
"You know what you need Serena? You need to have some fun. This seriously can't be healthy for you." Erin said.  
  
Serena knew she looked bad, how could she not? She hasn't had a decent nights sleep nor could she eat ever since Micah left. "And what do you suggest?"  
  
"Well I'd suggest a nice visit to Underground."  
  
Underground was the most popular night club in New York City. And anyone worth anything went or at least tried to get in. Serena closed her eyes as memories swarmed back. Underground was the place that her and Micah had shared their first kiss. "I - I can't."  
  
Erin just growled. "Listen here Serena, I won't have you mopping all over Micah. You look like you contracted cancer, what would Micah say if he saw you now? I clearly remember seeing a dozen roses that said 'Be happy, I'll be back'."  
  
Red roses. They were still in her dorm, Serena smiled gently. She remembered how after she left the airport and arrived back on campus, there was a dozen roses lying on her bed. She was so happy that she had called him immediately on his cell phone explaining why she was not there at his departure. And after their short conversation she was so certain of his words so positively sure that he would come back to her. But now she wasn't so sure. No it was her mind that was cautious but her heart told her to trust him, to believe. "I'll go." She was going for him but when she saw Erin's face she knew that she was also doing this for those who were worried for her.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He sat silently with his hands interlinked, waiting. And there stood Leila in all her glory. A mass of black hair pulled back into an elegant french twist. Her dark brown eyes seemly black in the dim lightly. She was beautiful, she's always been a dark beauty. She was also the exact opposite of Serena. Where as Serena would have been light, she would have been the darkness. He watched as her long black dress trailed silently behind her as she approached the small table that sat snugly in the corner. He slowly stood, so that he could greet her.  
  
"Hello, darling." Leila whispered in a brisk British accent, as she offered her hand.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sneak Peek // Chapter Two  
  
"Serena." Her knees felt weak as she heard her name from his lips. Leaning against the wall, she cradled the phone.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
AN: So what did you guys think? Yes or no? Please review, it'd make me post faster. Oh and don't forget to vote who you want Serena to be paired up with. ^^  
  
Serena / Draco  
  
Serena / Heero  
  
Serena / Harry  
  
Serena / Micah  
  
Serena / Duo  
  
Serena / _______ (got an idea, tell me!) 


End file.
